In related art, a user may input into an electronic program guide (“EPG”) that the user will be traveling to a different country. The user may view an EPG screen that lists broadcast schedule information corresponding to his home location, and may view a different EPG screen that lists broadcast schedule information corresponding to the different country, and may make determinations as to whether he wants to record programming that is not available at his destination. The related art, however, is limited to enabling a user to identify content availability from broadcast program guides, and does not contemplate any information about content availability from any source other than broadcast program guides. Moreover, the related art is limited to manual interactivity between the user and the EPG, and is labor intensive.